Fun in the Sun!
by luckyducky52
Summary: Some of the PC is forced to go to Florida to visit Claire's friends. But Claire's friends don't seem to like the PC. Will a cat fight break out? Will Claire fall for her old BF again? Read to find out more!
1. Characters

**So I hope you like it! It is my first fanfic ever!! Enjoy **

**Massie Block:** Alpha gets everything she wants except when she's forced to go to Florida. What happens when she falls for **Kuh-laire's** old boy friend??

**Alicia Rivera:** Pissed that she has to go to Florida! She and Josh Hotz are supposed to have a romantic summer …. Will that ever happen??

**Dylan Marvil:** Forced to go to summer camp while her BFFs are sun tanning in Florida!! Her summer's going to suck or maybe it won't……

**Kristen Gregory: **The only one besides Claire that's excited to go to Florida and meet Claire's friends. But Claire's friends aren't too excited to see her…….

**Claire Lyons:** Can't wait to go home and see her friends and family! She needs to get away from the drama between her and Cam. Will Claire move on quick and find a new crush??

Looks like the Clique is in for some summer fun!

**Please R&R and be honest about it!! Tell me if it was good or if it sucked!! I won't update until I get at least one review!! So click the review button!**

**Thanks! Luv ya…**

**luckyducky52**


	2. Nightmares!

**Thanks for all of the great reviews! Sorry it took so long to update all my teachers are giving end of the year projects! BOO!**

**Liberty Airport**

**Airport Lobby**

Friday, June 8

10:45 AM

"Kuh-laire I can't believe you actually talked us into going to Florida," Massie Block sighed.

"Yeah, Florida is like where…. Claire came from! It must be bad!' Alicia Rivera the suck up complained.

Claire tried not to look offended but it wasn't working.

"Guys Florida isn't that bad, it's nice and warm and there's tons of things to do there," Claire defended.

She was just glad that she got the PC to go. They told her they would only go if she wore designer clothes the whole time in Florida. She only agreed to the torture to see her friends. _What will my friends think of me now?_

"Yeah I mean we could go to the beach and to the mall! It sounds like a lot of fun to me," Kristen Gregory said excitedly.

She was the only PC member that wanted to go to the sunshine state. Before her family was poor, they went to Disney World every year until she was 7. She knew the only PC member that would go to Disney was Claire and probably her friends. _I can't wait to meet Claire's friends!_

"Dylan what do you think?" Massie asked glaring at her.

"Well…. I'm not going so I don't really care!"

Merri-Lee Marvil forced Dylan to go to a summer camp to "get to know nature". She was so pissed at her mom she hadn't talked to her for the past week. Dylan was glad to get out of the house because the tension between her and her mom was unbearable. Dylan only had one more week before she left for camp and got away from her mom. The good thing about the camp was that it was boys and girls so she might just find the man of her dreams. Still she 

wished she was going to Florida even if it was hot and smelly there. She would at least be with her friends.

Massie and the rest of the PC stopped in front of the gate and all gave a sympathetic look and hug to Dylan. They would really miss their always eating friend even if she was a pain in the ass always wining about her diets.

"Try not to get into too much trouble," Claire gave a stern look at Dylan but quickly softened and gave her a huge bear hug.

"Don't worry about your weight you look fine!" With that Kristen jumped into Dylan's arms.

"I'll miss you Dyl!" Alicia gave Dylan a small hug so she wouldn't mess up her hair. There was a hot guy nearby!

" Don't worry Dylan you won't miss a thing! I'll text you every day," Massie promised while hugging her friend.

Dylan watched the PC walk away from her. That was the last time Dylan would see them for another 2 months.

The PC followed Massie with their plane tickets in hand. The finally boarded the jet and took off another 10 minutes later.

Inside the plane looked more like a hotel room. There was a flat screen TV in every corner, 2 king size beds, lounge chairs, and a make-up stand. What more could you ask for?

Massie decided to go to sleep since she was tired from not getting one ounce of sleep. She was so nervous about meeting Claire's friends; she couldn't even shut her eyes. Massie knew if she did she would have nightmares and BAD ones.

"Girls I'm gonna take a nap so let me know when we get there."

" Yeah sure wutev!"

With that Massie fell into a deep sleep and she had nightmares about what a horrible time she was going to have in Florida. Her nightmares were mainly about how shitty her hair was going to look there from the high humidity and how stupid Claire's friends were going to be.

About three and a half hours later Massie was awoken from her deep sleep. Claire had come in and was telling her something but she couldn't understand.

"What! Can't you see I was sleeping!!"

"Sorry Mass… but were HEREEEE!" Claire screamed blowing out Massie's ear drums.

Massie's nightmare had already begun……

**How did you like it?? Review! Luv ya! Oh and I'm going to start writing another story called The Wedding Date…. Go to my profile to read about it!**

**luckyducky52**


End file.
